Roleplaying goodness
by Michiru3
Summary: A story created by two people. With 1+2 and also one other couple. Just wait till you see who it is! ^-^
1. Number one in Roleplaying

Flash back By Michiru  
  
Alright Peeps. This is a story that Duo and I have been working on. Her and I both do not own Duo Maxwell or Heero Yue. BUT I do Own Silver and Duo owns Damien. So no using them without my permission. ( Anyways this story starts long after Duo and Heero have fallen in love and are together.  
  
Just a little thing though before I start. D = is Duo's name H = is Heero S = is Silver Dmn: is Damien And there will be other names for other characters who show up but not to overly often. Oh and Silver is a shape shifter.  
  
Everything in * * are actions.  
  
D: *is out on a solo mission at the moment, just finished hacking the computer and is on his way out, counting down in his mind before the bombs go off, is four months now and just starting to show*  
  
S: *is sitting in the room bored staring at Heero typing on the computer*  
  
H: *Just typing and reading the new mission just sent in*  
  
S: I'm bored.  
  
H: *Ignores her and keeps typing*  
  
D: *gets hung up killing some guards and misses the bombing by a few seconds, getting out, but getting thrown about 50 yards*  
  
S: *Hears the explosion and Duo getting hurt.* ooo something interesting. *Gets up* Duo's hurt.  
  
H: *Looks up at that almost franticly and then hurriedly gets out in his Gundam*  
  
D: *managed to land on his side so as not to hurt the baby and rolls, coming up on his feet growling because he broke his leg, has a gash down his cheek and one down his arm, hears guards and manages to limp away quickly, letting his battle reflexes kick in and runs on the broke leg*  
  
S: Man that guys definitely in love... *Stops for a moment* I wish a guy would love me like that... *sighs* Heh... who would love a monster... I've got to stop daydreaming it's just false. *Then heads out the window and turns into a cheetah and runs out after were Duo is*  
  
H: *Finds the base but can't find duo yet but he does find some guards and kills them.*  
  
D: *hisses between his teeth, all the adrenaline making his stomach start to hurt*  
  
S: *Finds more guards and turns into a Siberian tiger and rips them to shreds then keeps looking. And finally finds his sent and follows and also follows some of the blood*  
  
H: *After the guards he finds Silver as a tiger following a trail of something and starts to follow. But he's several meters away. and it takes a while for him to catch up.*  
  
D: *isn't hurt all that badly, but the shock of it could make him loose the baby*  
  
S: *Finds duo and gently comes up to him to not scare him purring slightly to help keep him calm*  
  
H: *IS still about 10 minutes away*  
  
D: *looks to her and realizes who she is* oh... hey... mm... *winces and bites his lip* shit... shit shit shit...  
  
S: *Nuzzles him a little and lets Duo sit on her so he can not put any weight on his broken leg*  
  
H: *About 7 minutes away*  
  
D: *rests there for a little, trying to calm himself down so the pain in his stomach will stop*  
  
S: *"do you think you'll be okay?" She sends to his mind since she doesn't have a human body*  
  
D: don't know... I think so...  
  
S: "Good... I think Heero would blow a gasket if you weren't" *she sends and then adds* "You're very lucky to be partners with him."  
  
D: *smiles a little and settles down on the ground* I love him... *winces and hisses again at another pain in his stomach*  
  
S: *Nuzzles his shoulder* "And he loves you" *Waiting for Heero to show up*  
  
H: *Is a little busy fighting even more guards and some mobile dolls*  
  
D: we should move further back, so no one will find us. *is sweating and stomach is still hurting, but manages to get up*  
  
S: *"Sit on my back Duo" Leans down so he can* D: *obediently sits there, hissing slightly at another harder pain in his stomach*  
  
S: *Waits for him to get comfortable and starts to move farther away*  
  
H: *Just gets over the ridge and spots duo* DUO! *He gets closer to Silver and Duo and is soon towering above them*  
  
S: *"here he is finally"*  
  
D: Mm... Hee-chan to the rescue... *feels faint*  
  
H: *Gets quickly out of his Gundam and gets down next to Duo* duo...  
  
S: *"He's okay for the most part but his leg is broken and he's feeling a little faint"*  
  
D: I'm ok... *rubs his forehead and takes a deep breath*  
  
H: Either way I'm taking you back to the house *Picks Duo up gently in his arms making sure not to hurt him in anyway and gets into his Gundam and heads off to the house*  
  
D: *has no other place to move to so stays there, has a particularly hard pain across his stomach and faints*  
  
S: *Turns back into Silver* what?... no thanks? *sighs* Jeesh. what mean people. *Grins and turns into a black leopard and goes about killing the rest of the guards*  
  
D: *now that he's out, the pains are starting to slow and stop because he's quieted*  
  
H: *Gets Duo Quickly to the house and sets him gently down on the bed*  
  
S: *Still having fun killing a bunch of guards and when they are all gone she starts to head back*  
  
D: *stomach has completely quit hurting now, but he's still bleeding from the gash on his cheek and arm*  
  
H: *Wraps up the wounds and straitens Duo's leg out with some stuff and makes sure it stays that way until it's healed.*  
  
D: *wrinkles his nose and cracks his eyes open, stomach has a slight roundness to it now*  
  
S: *is walking as a black leopard so it's going to take her some time. She jumps up into the tree's and turns back into Silver and sits up there silently just watching the sky and sighs* so this is my life  
  
H: *Looks down at Duo*  
  
D: *licks his lips* Hey...  
  
H: hey.  
  
D: are you mad...? *rests one hand on his stomach, has taken to doing it lately*  
  
S: *Still watching the sky* I'm pretty much a born and bred monster... Heh... the closest I have to friends are my partners... and they often die... I hope those two don't die anytime soon. *starts to falls asleep and goes through a dream were she's just a small child and had escaped the libratory to see the real world. She had no idea that being able to change into things wasn't a normal thing. So she often changed and didn't hide the fact and people saw her. She soon finds herself being kicked and beaten up and called a monster by both adults and kids. The entire time she doesn't make a sound refusing to cry out.*  
  
H: *Shakes his head* just worried  
  
D: I'll be ok. *smiles a little*  
  
H: good. *Rubs Duo's belly a little*  
  
D: *smiles a little at him* He'll look like you... I know it...  
  
********************************  
  
D: *glances disinterestedly around the new safe house, is due in two weeks, the strain of moving place to place and still going on missions has made him gaunt and pale, and when he's not doing one of the two, is usually asleep*  
  
S: *looks at Duo* are you sure you don't want me to become an animal and you can just sit on me?  
  
H: *Watches Duo*  
  
H: *Heads into the house picking Duo up in his arms and setting him down on the couch*  
  
D: I'm fine... *blinks a little up at him slowly even heavily pregnant he doesn't weigh much*  
  
S: okay... intuitive as always. *Walks in and looks around for a room for her to sleep in. nobody else outside of those three know about Duo being pregnant or of Heero and Duo sleeping together. So Silver gets to pick between two rooms.* mmm.... *Looks around and finds one that has a window and a nice comfy bed... well... kind of...* I'll take that one  
  
H: You should rest anyways. *Sits down near him*  
  
D: *lays back tiredly, resting a hand on his heavily swollen stomach shutting his eyes* I cant... I have a mission in a few hours...  
  
H: Silver will take it.  
  
S: *Over hears that as she's passing the room* I will?  
  
H: *Glares at her*  
  
D: Its ok... I can do it...  
  
S: *Smiles* no no of course I'll take it. You should rest anyways. *Starts to head off* Don't want you having the baby to soon!  
  
H: *watches her go* strange girl.  
  
D: mm... *lays over against him and sighs wincing* Kicking... hyper baby...  
  
H: *Smiles* like you  
  
S: *Looks down at the computer freaked out now* alright... what the heck was the mission he had! *Looks around for the info* eeeehhhh..... *head looking everywhere and finally finds it.* ah ha! Takes it and reads up on the mission* hmmmm..... so... it's at the Fortran base in... *looks at her watch* 3 hours. and I'm supposed to steal some information destroy the base. *She stops and thinks for a moment* wait... isn't that one of the bases were they make the Bio chemical virus?... *shivers* woo... I certainly hope that it isn't... that virus is nasty.  
  
D: *smiles a little* well, it gets painful  
  
H: *nods* hn.  
  
D: *is -really- big to only be having one, but doesn't know that and snuggles against Heero's side* I want this kid out, now  
  
H: *Holds him close*  
  
D: *Shuts his eyes, dozing off because he cant stay awake any longer*  
  
S: *sits down on the seat tired from the trip and sets the time then falls over onto the bed and falls asleep growing little kitty ears and a tail while she sleeps*  
  
H: *Snoozes lightly*  
  
*really loud bang a few hours later outside*  
  
D: *is awake instantly and sits up, putting a hand over his stomach, feeling the first little bit of pain but ignoring it*  
  
S: *Wakes up when she hears the bang* hn?... *Ears and tail stay and she walks out to see what it is.*  
  
H: *Wakes up instantly and is beside him a worried aura around him*  
  
*another big Gundam is outside*  
  
D: *pain is over quickly and he gets up with quite an effort*  
  
S: *Looks up at it sleepily* mew? Who's in there?  
  
Dmn: *hops out of the Gundam* hey  
  
D: *sees Damien and gets big eyed* Shit...  
  
S: *Waves* hello. *tilts her head* who are you?  
  
H: *Blinks* why are you worried?  
  
Dmn: I'm Damien, Duo's little brother  
  
D: That's my brother! Shit! He doesn't know about us, much less about the baby!  
  
H: oh...  
  
D: *grabs his hand and drags him off to their bedroom to hide*  
  
S: oh. *Smiles at him* he's inside. *Still has the kitty tail and ears and her tail moves around while her ears twitch back to hear Duo and Heero. and thinks... oh boy how are we going to handle this?* SO... why are you here?  
  
H: *Gets dragged*  
  
Dmn: I was sent to accompany Duo on his mission today.  
  
D: *is freaking out, tends to have contractions when he gets really upset or emotional*  
  
S: oh... well... *Sweat drop* He's kind of... having some problems and I'm taking his place  
  
Dmn: oh... ok  
  
H: *Holds him close* shhh... calm down  
  
Dmn: I'll just accompany you instead then *grins*  
  
D: *calms a little, relaxing slightly against him*  
  
S: so... *Looks at her watch and her eyes widen* oh shoot! why didn't my alarm go off! *Her ears are gone and so is the tail* um... we need to head out now...and I mean NOW.  
  
H: *Looks out a peek hole and smiles* she's leading him away  
  
D: good... *relaxes more and sucks in a breath slightly at a contraction, but doesn't think anything of it*  
  
Dmn: Roger. *goes with her*  
  
S: *Turns into a hawk and quickly flies to the base getting past the guards easily and into the air shaft were she puts in a sleeping gas and heads to the main computer room. When she gets in the computer room she finds that computer room has been sealed off from sleeping gasses and that there is some one there waiting for her.* uh oh...  
  
Dmn: *comes in behind with the Gundam, starting to demolish things*  
  
*A man in a lovely white coat fights with Silver as she turns into a big black cat and tries to kill him. but before he dies he's manages to get her with the virus.*  
  
D: *is laying half asleep against Heero and tenses, straightening slightly*  
  
Dmn: *is completely wiping the base out*  
  
S: *Turns back into a human not knowing that she was hit with the virus and gets the information. She smiles when she looks to see that they could not get the virus to spread to others except by needle. she also finds that they found and antidote and puts it all down in the disk-et and leaves as the base is crumbling around her. She manages to get out without being killed*  
  
Dmn: *sees her get out and then level's the place*  
  
D: *grabs on to Heero's arm* Heero...  
  
S: *Heads out and feels her breath getting short and doesn't quite know why. her head feels very fuzzy and soon she's dizzy. She falls to the ground just a little ways away from the base* what's... wrong...  
  
H: *Looks at him*  
  
Dmn: *finishes and finds her, quickly taking her off to a different safe house near there*  
  
S: *Opens her eyes to him slightly and falls back down her breathing becoming harder*  
  
Dmn: relax.. .relax... *starts checking her over, finding the disk, and quickly starts working on an antidote*  
  
H: *Eyes widen when he realizes what's going on.* the baby...  
  
D: *licks his lips and nods slightly* I think so...  
  
S: *Moans softly as she starts to hurt even more and curls up*  
  
Dmn: *keeps working*  
  
H: um... um.. *looks around* lay down and... *thinks then remembers to open duo's legs a little and pulls off his pants*  
  
D: *is just in the light stages of labor so far, but painful, and whimpers*  
  
H: *Holds his hand worried all over*  
  
D: *Curls up close against him whimpering in pain* H: shh... I'm here.  
  
S: *whimpers and mumbles* don't bother... *Closes her eyes* just let me die.  
  
Dmn: *finally finishes and gives it to her* No  
  
S: why?... *The antidote makes her very sleepy and her eyes start to close against her will*  
  
Dmn: Because. *finds a blanket and puts it over her*  
  
D: *starts to pant lightly* H: *Starts panting with him*  
  
S: *Falls asleep under the blanket*  
  
D: *whimpers more as the contractions start getting harder*  
  
H: *Winces and holds his hand*  
  
D: *is scared to death and in pain, starts giving very faint cries at the contractions*  
  
H: nnn... *Squeezes his hand not knowing what to do.*  
  
D: *tenses up, giving a sharper cry, shifting positions a little, is getting close*  
  
H: *Waits still freaking out*  
  
D: *tenses and cries out sharply when his water breaks, breathing getting faster and harder*  
  
H: nnn... *Watches and holds duo's hand*  
  
S: *Starts having dreams were she's being beaten again this time by her partners. she whimpers in her sleep and curls up more*  
  
Dmn: *sits by her helplessly*  
  
D: *shifts positions again and pants, pushing down slightly, doesn't really know how to, but knows he should*  
  
S: *Curls up more as they beat her almost close to death and she does nothing*  
  
Dmn: *hesitantly pets her hair*  
  
S: *Calms a little and her dreams seem to become a little better and she sighs*  
  
H: *Watches* duo...  
  
D: *cracks his eyes open, is delirious*  
  
Dmn: *keeps doing it*  
  
S: *Snuggles against his hand and falls into a peaceful sleep*  
  
H: *Looks at him worried*  
  
D: *feels another hard contraction and pushes down hard, gritting his teeth and giving a short cry*  
  
H: *Can only watch helpless*  
  
Dmn: *lays down by her, since there is only one bed*  
  
S: *snuggles close and keeps sleeping*  
  
D: *pushes down hard again, screaming this time*  
  
H: *Eyes widen*  
  
D: *quiets and whimpers, sweating, is in a lot of pain but pushes down again when another contraction hits him*  
  
H: *See's a baby head starting to show*  
  
D: *screams sharply and pushes down again, is really hurting*  
  
H: *see's the baby kind of fly out and catches it blinking a little surprised. He pulls a towel out of spandex space. (His pants) and starts to clean the baby up*  
  
D: *falls back with a little moan panting*  
  
B: *starts to cry*  
  
H: shhh... shh... *Rocks the now wrapped and warm baby in his arms*  
  
(The babies going to see Duo and say. What the heck? My mommies a man!)  
  
D: *panting weakly, still looks awfully big*  
  
S: *Starts to stir and notices that she's sleeping snuggled next to a guy she doesn't even know and freaks out moving away as quickly as possible falling off the bed* oph!!  
  
Dmn: *blinks, wasn't asleep*  
  
H: *Takes the baby up to him still not really sure what to do. He was trained to kill people not bring them to the world*  
  
S: *Rubs her head* oww....  
  
D: *is completely drained and pale, cracks his eyes open weakly*  
  
H: *Strokes duo's hair* you did it.  
  
D: *smiles weakly* tired.... *can barely whisper* Dmn: You ok? S: um... yah... *blushes and pulls herself up dusting herself off.* that was just... unexpected.  
  
H: *nods* rest  
  
D: *shuts his eyes but tenses and opens them again* Heero...  
  
H: *looks down at him* hn?  
  
D: I think there's another one...  
  
S: *doesn't feel like turning into anything and tries to remember what all had happened and then remembers something and looks at him* Why didn't you let me die?  
  
Dmn: You are my partner. H: *Groans* oh no...  
  
D: *shuts his eyes, doesn't think he has the strength to handle a second*  
  
S: ... just for this mission... at least I thought so...*Thinks* oh shoot... why did Heero force this mission on me!  
  
You are my friend  
  
S: mew? friend? I don't have one. Never have.  
  
Dmn: You do now.  
  
S: *blinks and sits down* what is a friend anyways?  
  
Dmn: *Sweat drops*  
  
H: oh god please let this go well...  
  
D: *gives a helpless cry of pain, is extremely weak and panting very fast*  
  
H: *Holds Duo's hand* nnnn S: hey I told you I've never had a friend. Everybody just called me a monster. Dmn: Well you have a friend now so there  
  
D: *hangs on weakly, is taking a lot longer with this one* S: okay okay okay. I believe you. Jeesh. *points* just don't call me a monster.  
  
Dmn: Why would I?  
  
S: because everyone else does. I am to... at least I think so.  
  
Dmn: I don't see it *blinks*  
  
S: *Turns into a wild looking Siberian tiger all of a sudden*  
  
Dmn: *doesn't seem scared or anything by it* cool  
  
S: *Turns into a small kitty* mew?... *Turns back into a normal person* wow... that's a new one  
  
Dmn: *completely unphased*  
  
S: so why am I suddenly you're friend anyways?  
  
D: *screams again, almost desperately, is so weak he's barely staying awake*  
  
Dmn: Because I like you  
  
H: *Squeezes Duo's hand helping him stay awake and give him some of his strength*  
  
S: *Blink* like...? *blinks some more* oooookay... *Confused now* mew...  
  
D: *feels the pressure build up and tries to push weakly, screaming again faintly*  
  
H: *Watches worried the entire time*  
  
D: *takes over three hours to deliver the baby, and by then is barely conscious and not even whimpering*  
  
H: *Has two babies wrapped and asleep and is exaughsted himself*  
  
D: *very very weakly cracks his eyes open*  
  
S: what are you talking about like? *Turns into a bird terribly confused*  
  
Dmn: I see no reason not to like you...  
  
S: *Turns back into a human and sighs* alright... what ever....  
  
Dmn: You are my friend. *nods*  
  
S: ... but WHY?...  
  
D: *licks his lips slowly* H...ro... *can just barely talk*  
  
Dmn: I just do  
  
H: *Looks down at him* nn.  
  
S: what am I supposed to do with a friend?  
  
Dmn: *Shrugs* You just do stuff  
  
S: like what stuff?  
  
Dmn: Just... stuff  
  
D: *tries to talk but is too weak* H: *Strokes his forehead* I love you  
  
S: okay... *Falls down on the bed* this makes no sense  
  
Dmn: *shrugs*  
  
S: *points at him* you make no sense. *Sits up* I'm going for a walk.  
  
D: *smiles faintly, is very pale and bangs are still wet with sweat* I love you too *whispers*  
  
Dmn: No you aren't  
  
H: *smiles* sleep  
  
S: *looks at him* why not?  
  
Dmn: We're too close to where the base was  
  
D: *nods weakly and dozes off*  
  
S: So?... I can turn into an animal and kill them or just leave them alone. Depends on my mood.  
  
Dmn: They'll be expecting that. Stay inside, then we'll go back to the other safe house  
  
H: *Lays down next to him and falls asleep as well*  
  
S: expecting me to be an animal? Are you sure?  
  
D: *cant move, too sore, but rests his head against him*  
  
Dmn: *nods* they saw you do it  
  
S: they did?... when?...  
  
H: *Is out*  
  
S: *Paces the room* oh great... now there going to tighten up security aren't they. *sigh*  
  
Dmn: I'm afraid so... *hears a beep and nods* come with me, now.  
  
S: um... okay. *gets up and follows him*  
  
Dmn: *quickly jumps into the Gundam pulling her up too, and takes off for the other safe house*  
  
S: um... why did we just leave like that? *a little uncomfortable about the fact she has to be really really close to him because of the lack of space in the Gundam*  
  
Dmn: There was a gap in the security guards. We had to go while we had the chance.  
  
S: oh... *Blushes as her breasts brushes against his shoulder and turns herself into a little kitten so it's not so bothersome space wise*  
  
Dmn: *lands and opens the hatch* Here we are  
  
S: mew... *Turns back into a human and jumps down*  
  
Dmn: *gets out too and goes inside*  
  
S: *Remembers Heero and Duo* um... *Takes Damien's arm and kind of drags him quickly past Duo and Heero's room. To the other room that isn't occupied that is exactly next to her's and pulls him inside* if you're my partner and you're staying here. You can sleep in here then  
  
Dmn: *blinks slowly* ok...  
  
S: heh heh... *Turns into a kitty and expects the place "hmm... not bad room either"*  
  
D: *shifts positions in his sleep a little and whimpers faintly*  
  
Dmn: *sits down on the bed*  
  
S: *Hops up on the bed and curls up in a ball* "So where are you from?"  
  
Dmn: I dont have a home...  
  
S: *Turns into a human and is laying on her back* not even parents?  
  
Dmn: No...  
  
S: come on most people I meet have had some place they grew up at or people who raised and took care of them.  
  
Dmn: Not me. I was an orphan.  
  
B1: *cries*  
  
Dmn: *blinks* What was that...  
  
H: *starts to wake up and rock the baby*  
  
B1: *quiets and looks at him with big violet eyes  
  
D: *is sleeping deeply*  
  
S: Um.... what was what? And you were an orphan? hu... S: *Looks at the wall* I'm not an anything... my parents was a tube. and my home... was any lab they took me to... *sighs*  
  
B2: *starts to cry too*  
  
H: *Starts to rock that baby too*  
  
Dmn: *sits up* Now I know I heard that  
  
D: *stirs weakly and cracks his eyes open*  
  
S: *Tackles him back down* no  
  
B2: *cries louder, is hungry*  
  
Dmn: then you go see and I'll stay here  
  
H: eh... *Rocks it harder not knowing what to do*  
  
S: heh... I already know. *Is laying across Damien's chest to keep him down*  
  
D: *gathers his strength slowly* Let me see...  
  
Dmn: What is it then...  
  
H: *Hands the baby down to Duo*  
  
S: a baby  
  
D: *is so weak he can barely hold it* Bottle... take the formula and put it in the bottle and heat it... its in my bag...  
  
Dmn: *blinks* What's a baby doing here?  
  
H: *Hurries and does it and is back in a blink of an eye*  
  
S: umm... *blush* I can't say  
  
Dmn: tell...  
  
D: *almost drops the baby, barely keeps from fainting, but takes the bottle and puts it to the baby's lips, feeding it*  
  
S: no.  
  
Dmn: *pushes her off and gets up*  
  
S: *Tackles him down again* no!  
  
H: *Watches ready to catch the baby just in case*  
  
Dmn: *growls*  
  
D: *shakes his head weakly, trying to clear the haze over his eyes*  
  
S: *shakes her head and wraps her arms around him more*  
  
H: here... *opens his arms out to feed the baby now knowing what to do*  
  
D: *manages to give the baby to him, still is hurting and feels a little sick*  
  
H: *Starts to feed the baby and watches Duo at the same time*  
  
D: *watches him with the baby, very slowly fading back unconscious again, is still bleeding*  
  
Dmn: *pushes her off again and handcuffs her to the bedpost*  
  
S: *Struggles against them* hey! *Doesn't like where she is and blushes some more* ahh...!  
  
H:*Still feeding the baby*  
  
Dmn: *gets up and goes to find the noise*  
  
D: *looks more pale*  
  
H: *Looks up when he here's Damien coming*  
  
Dmn: *listens and comes a little further, stopping at their door*  
  
S: Let me go! *Is yelling at nothing and fighting the handcuffs* grrr...  
  
H: *Finishes feeding the baby and sets it down in it's bed*  
  
D: *breathing is a touch slower*  
  
Dmn: *cracks the door open slowly*  
  
H: *Blinks as he see's it open*  
  
Dmn: *pokes his head around the edge*  
  
S: *Turns into an animal and escapes and quickly runs after Damien and tackles him to the ground again As a human*  
  
Dmn:* gets bowled into the room*  
  
D: *doesn't stir, breathing slow, very pale*  
  
S: *Blinks and looks up* um... heh. Hey Heero... don't kill me  
  
H: *Looks at the two and sighs shaking his head*  
  
The end for now! ^-^ what do you think so far? I'll update the next chapter later. Lots of comments and flames would be overly liked and appreciated!  
  
~Michiru~ 


	2. Just going on some more

Roleplaying Goodness  
  
By Michiru Konichiwa people I'm editing and putting up yet another chaptor. Thanks for the reviews I've recived already! Mesa happy! ^-^ and thank you for the Chibi Duo. Mesa love!  
  
Ahem. AnyWAYS. Duo and Heero I do not own. Damien and Silver. MINE NO TOUCH! H=Heero, D=Duo, S=Silver, Dmn=Damien. Everything in * * are actions. Everything in *""* are mental thoughts sent to another person or thoughts. Other than that. enjoy!  
  
S: *Turns into an animal and escapes and quickly runs after Damien and tackles him to the ground again As a human*  
  
Dmn:* gets bowled into the room*  
  
D: *doesn't stir, breathing slow, very pale*  
  
S: *Blinks and looks up* um... Heh. Hey Heero... don't kill me  
  
H: *Looks at the two and sighs shaking his head*  
  
Dmn: *stares*  
  
H: *Looks at Duo and then Damien*  
  
S: *Covers his eyes*  
  
S: *Puts her hands over Damien's eyes so that he can't see* don't look! *Looks at Heero* I'm sorry...  
  
H: *Shrugs*  
  
D: *doesn't look good at all*  
  
Dmn: get off... *bats at her hands*  
  
S: no. *Straddles his back to make sure he stays down*  
  
H: *Goes to Duo and holds him*  
  
Dmn: *growls struggling*  
  
S: *Struggles to keep him down*  
  
D: *is limp, almost boneless, and even more pale*  
  
H: *Looks at them and tilts his head a little and thinks "They look like a good couple... kind of" Holds Duo to him close* duo...  
  
D: *doesn't make any reaction*  
  
Dmn: *wiggling and squirming* ooooffff  
  
S: nnnerhhh.... *Tries to keep him down but fails eventually and is flipped on her back with Damien's hips between her legs. (Don't ask how) She blinks and then backs away*  
  
*Very very quickly*  
  
Dmn: *Pulls back just as quickly looking a bit wild*  
  
H: *Watches them and is still holding duo tightly in his arms*  
  
S: *is blushing now and blinks*  
  
Dmn: *looks like a little lost kid*  
  
D: *is breathing very shallowly, barely noticeable*  
  
H: *just watches*  
  
S: I'm sorry... *Looks between the two and looks down and says softly* I failed.  
  
Dmn: *still has that lost look*  
  
H: why are you here.  
  
Dmn: I wanted to know what the noise was... who are you and why are you with my brother...  
  
H: My name is Heero. *Looks at Duo* we're partners.  
  
Dmn: Looks to be a little more than that to me...  
  
H: we are... lovers as well  
  
S: *Just listens*  
  
D: *doesn't even twitch at all the talking, still limp*  
  
H: *Holds him closer*  
  
Dmn: He was always scared to let people touch him... *looks down*  
  
H: he is no longer  
  
S: *Silent*  
  
Dmn: That is good at least...  
  
H: *nods* but... *Looks at Duo* he is scared right now...  
  
D: *breathing hitches, goes even more limp*  
  
S: are you going to... hate him?  
  
Dmn: Of course not...  
  
H: *nods and looks at Duo* I think you're okay  
  
D: *is very very slowly bleeding to death, hasn't been conscious the whole time*  
  
S: *Slowly gets up still looking down as they are not watching her and walks silently out and into her room closing it slowly behind her and plopping down on the bed*  
  
H: *Just then realizes the blood and blinks* He's bleeding  
  
Dmn: *blinks* why?  
  
D: *is breathing very shallowly*  
  
H: it must be from delivering the baby  
  
Dmn: I still don't get that...  
  
S: *Hears the commotion about Duo bleeding and gets back in there again as Trowa* He had a baby... *See's the twins* Correction twins. *Saying this in the serious low monotones of Trowa, and walks over to Duo* I'll take care of this.  
  
H: *nods and backs off so Silver has some room. HE knows that Silver is Trowa but Damien doesn't*  
  
Dmn: Who is that...  
  
D: *isn't bleeding fast, but has been long enough that he's almost bled to death*  
  
H: s... *Stops at Silver glares at him* He's Trowa a doctor.  
  
Dmn: oh...  
  
S: *Quickly ties up Duo's wounds and (Out of nowhere. :-D ) gets duo hooked up to blood of his own so that he regains the blood he lost. Then pulls a blanket over Duo* He'll be okay now. Just let him rest. *Turns and walks out*  
  
H: *nods*  
  
D: *starts looking less pale*  
  
S: *Hurries out of there and into her room while no one is looking and pops back into Silver and sighs* ahh... that was close...  
  
D: *eyelids flutter*  
  
H: *Looks down at him* duo...  
  
S: *Laying on the bed eyes closed* oh god... what happened...  
  
D: *cracks his eyes open weakly and smiles faintly*  
  
H: *Looks at Damien and points to Duo* talk  
  
Dmn: Huh...?  
  
S: OH GOD oh godohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod *Freaking out over the thing that happened after she tackled him down*  
  
H: talk to each other  
  
S: *Mumbling into her pillow*  
  
Dmn: Oh... hi Duo...  
  
D: Hi...  
  
H: *Watches*  
  
S: *turns into a kitty cat a cute little calico kitten and sighs "that's better" she then gets down off her bed and walks into Duo and Heero's room again very silently since she's kitten and watches the two*  
  
D: *is picking at the blanket while he's talking*  
  
S: *Swishes her tail* mew... *Jumps on the bed and nuzzles Duo's hand* mew *Sends a message to him "It's okay Duo. he doesn't hate you... and we're all here" *  
  
D: *pets her, likes the kitten form of hers cause it calms him down*  
  
S: *Smiles* mew! *cute cute CUTE kitten smile*  
  
D: *smiles petting*  
  
S: mew. *Wags tail and listens intently to the conversation and looks back and forth between Duo and Damien* mew mew  
  
D: *is acting very shy*  
  
Dmn: *is pretty much the same*  
  
S: MEW! *A little kitten meyow that sounds like it's saying "relax already!"*  
  
D: *pets her some more*  
  
S: *purrs loudly* mew mew mew... mew mew mew *Dances about Duo's hands*  
  
D: *giggles*  
  
B1: *starts to cry*  
  
D: *looks around instantly*  
  
S: mew? *Pops down and jumps over to B1 and tilts her head* mew? *Nudges the babies chin* mew?  
  
B1: *Quiets and grabs her ear*  
  
S: mew?  
  
B1: *giggles mesmerized*  
  
D: *smiles, just melts whenever he sees the twins*  
  
S: mew *Licks the babies nose*  
  
H: *Looks at them* so is it settled now?  
  
D: *nods and whines, wanting him over*  
  
Dmn: *nods*  
  
H: *Smiles a little and goes over at Duo* well then you can go now... and you too Silver.  
  
S: *Blinks and looks at Heero* mew?  
  
H: Yes I know it's you.  
  
Dmn: *blinks* uh... *cant believe he didn't notice*  
  
D: *snuggles to Heero*  
  
H: *Lets him cuddle and hugs him*  
  
S: *patters away* mew mew...  
  
D: *is looking a lot better now, purrs softly*  
  
Dmn: *goes too*  
  
H: *smiles* you look a lot better now  
  
D: I feel a little better... *rests his head against him*  
  
S: *Sends them both a message. "You two better not DO anything for a few weeks. Duo need's time to heal"  
  
H: *Blinks* aye aye captain.  
  
D: *tilts his head* Huh?  
  
H: heh.... nothing. (Heero being funny... definitely NOT funny)  
  
S: *Goes into her room and hops on her bed*  
  
D: *blink blink*  
  
Dmn: *follows her*  
  
S: mew? *Looks up at him*  
  
Dmn: *blinks*  
  
S: *pops back into Silver* okay why are you following me  
  
H: *Looks at him* what?  
  
Dmn: curious...  
  
D: You have a very strange sense of humor love... H: I do.  
  
S: about what?  
  
Dmn: You...  
  
D: I know *nuzzles him*  
  
H: don't tell anybody. *Smiles*  
  
D: *giggles*  
  
S: me?... why? *Hugging her pillow*  
  
H: *Smiles and strokes Duo's hair*  
  
Dmn: I want to know more about you, you're my friend  
  
D: *nuzzles him sighing happily*  
  
S: um... okay. What do you want to know?  
  
H: *Hugs him close*  
  
Dmn: everything  
  
D: I love you  
  
S: Everything... um... heh.... *Lays down on the bed her back facing the ceiling* Um... I'm a science lab experiment... I have no family, I have HAD no friends and until you... and everyone calls me a monster. That good enough?  
  
H: Ashiteru Duo-kun  
  
D: *snuggles* Dmn: No...  
  
S: um... what else then?  
  
H: *Snuggle cuddle*  
  
Dmn: I want to know about -you-  
  
D: *happy Duo*  
  
S: eh? *touches her head with a hand* um... wouldn't that take time?  
  
H: *Happy Heero.*  
  
Dmn: We have time...  
  
S: yah... I guess so...  
  
Dmn: *sits down on the floor*  
  
S: *Looks down at him* wouldn't you rather sit up here?  
  
Dmn: all right. *gets up and sits beside her*  
  
S: hmm... *Looks serious now* umm... heh... I don't like saying this but... I really didn't like my life... or the fact that I was beaten up a lot when I was a child...  
  
Dmn: So was I...  
  
S: nnn... *turns onto her back and looks at the ceiling*... they called me a monster... I wouldn't hurt them... I couldn't... They would have killed me then... and I didn't say anything... they would eventually get bored and go away.  
  
S: *Looks at Damien*... why did ... they.... hurt you?  
  
Dmn: I'm not exactly normal  
  
S: you're not?... *Looks at him* what do you mean?  
  
Dmn: I'm.... not human... all the way... neither is Duo...  
  
S: not human?  
  
Dmn: *shakes his head*  
  
S: then what?  
  
S: what are you if you're not all the way human?  
  
Dmn: Well... I am part vampire... but Duo is part dryad...  
  
S: Dryad?... and you're part Vampire? cool  
  
Dmn: *nods*  
  
S: what's a dryad?  
  
S: Kind of like a fairy... water nymph really...  
  
S: oooo.... ^0^ neat! ... so why would they want to hurt you for?  
  
Dmn: To keep us docile...  
  
S:... docile? (Docile=under control. or also something done by EVIL PEOPLE!)  
  
Dmn: They had to control us... Duo was worse, nymph or no he was stronger...  
  
S:... why?  
  
Dmn: *shrugs a shoulder*  
  
S: there had to be a reason.  
  
Dmn: I don't know it... we were kept in cages...  
  
S: Cages! *Turns over and looks at him she's now on her knee's sitting up.*  
  
Dmn: *nods*  
  
S: why?  
  
Dmn: they made us... they wanted to break us...  
  
S: they?... who is they?  
  
Dmn: the doctors...  
  
S: doctors... man do I hate the sound of that... *Sighs* well... any good points?  
  
Dmn: no  
  
S: heh... me either. *Plops down on the bed* well Damien... we both seem to have lived crappy lives.... and not by choice. *Curls up* *Doesn't like all the sadness and curls up into a tight ball* so... have you ever bitten some one?  
  
Dmn: *shakes his head* no  
  
S:... but you can?  
  
Dmn: I could...  
  
S: you can... could you try on me?  
  
Dmn: I don't know how...  
  
S: you don't?... um... aren't you supposed to see a vein or something?... *Moves her hair back and shows her neck. She is laying on the bed on her back*  
  
Dmn: *looks, is confused*  
  
S: you don't have to...  
  
Dmn: *has to really think hard and concentrate before his fangs lengthen*  
  
S: *Watches* ooo nice fangs.  
  
Dmn: *hesitantly tries to bite but doesn't get right and pulls back*  
  
S: *Watches him and smiles* not a very good vampire  
  
Dmn: *gives an apologetic look*  
  
S: *Shrugs* it's okay *Touches his fangs* I like the look though  
  
Dmn: *smiles a little* S: *Smiles at him* you seem pretty sweet to me. I don't see why you haven't had friends before, and the fangs are cute.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Alright I've finished up the second one. I don't know. it's semi short compared to some of the RP pages we've done. just depends on the time. Anyways! I was wondering if you guys would like me to keep most of the comments that Duo and I make when we RP? I usually edit it out. but I don't know if you guys would like to read that as well. and let me know if this is confusing. other than that. Thanks for reading! JA!  
  
~Michiru~ 


	3. And a little more please!

Roleplaying Goodness By Michiru ___________ Well peeps Here is yet ANOTHER chapter. Um. blah blah blah. I don't own Gundam Wing. Silver and Damien are mine. Um. thank you Chara for always giving me a reiview. even if I don't quite understand what you're saying exactly. and Um. if you would like to see me website (and maybe vote me for the top 33) please check out Yan-chan at And Um. other than that. Enjoy. Why bother explaining the rest of this stuff if You've already read the first two chaptors.  
  
_______  
  
Dmn: *gives an apologetic look*  
  
S: *Shrugs* it's okay *Touches his fangs* I like the look though  
  
Dmn: *smiles a little*  
  
S: *Smiles at him* you seem pretty sweet to me. I don't see why you haven't had friends before, and the fangs are cute.  
  
Dmn: *looks down* I haven't been allowed to  
  
S: not allowed?... the scientist didn't let you have friends?  
  
Dmn: I told you... we were kept in cages like dogs...  
  
S*nods* I was held in a cage of sorts...only the cage was being who I was.  
  
Dmn: *looks down* it would have been better if I had been...  
  
S: had been... what?  
  
Dmn: Simply caged by being myself...  
  
S: Why would that have been better? *Stops and thinks* you know.. even though I've been beaten countless times by normal people... I'm still to trusting of them... and after all this time I should at least hate them.... but I don't  
  
Dmn: *sighs* I don't trust people well...  
  
S: *nods* not even me?... when I'm you're friend? *Looks up at him from the bed*  
  
Dmn: I do you...  
  
MichiruAnetsu: S: *smile* yay *pops into a kitty and rubs her head against his knee* mew  
  
Dmn: *pets*  
  
S: *Smiles* mew mew *Sends to his mind "So do you trust Duo?" *  
  
Dmn: Not as far as I can throw him *smiles*  
  
S: *Tilts her head* mew?  
  
Dmn: *laughs*  
  
S: mew mew? *Blinks up at him*  
  
Dmn: Don't worry, he doesn't trust me either  
  
S: *"He doesn't? But you're brothers!" Pats his chest with her paws*  
  
Dmn: We are brothers because we were created at the same time  
  
S: *"so that's it?... you're not really blood related?... so Duo didn't let you touch him?" rubs against his arm*  
  
Dmn: *Shakes his head* No one has ever been allowed to touch him.  
  
S: *"Until Heero. hu... well and my animal transformations" *  
  
Dmn: *nods*  
  
S: *Turns back into a human and is really close to Damien now almost right in his face*  
  
Dmn: *doesn't flinch much  
  
S: oops! I'm sorry. I forget about that sometimes. *Backs off a little*  
  
Dmn: Its all right...  
  
S: are you sure? I didn't mean to scare you like that  
  
Dmn: Its fine  
  
S: alright. *smiles* so when did you join this organization?  
  
Dmn: Which?  
  
MichiruAnetsu: S: the one that's fighting OZ, and trying to keep the Colonies and Earth from fighting.  
  
Dmn: My doctors are part of it, I'm just forced into it by them.  
  
S: Well then at least you got away from the cages. Some of my partners have done some of the same things that normal people did... but... I still got away from the scientists... I think it was... around when I was 2... I turned into a mouse and crawled out the vents.  
  
Dmn: *sighs* they kept us locked to tight to escape... I don't know how Duo did...  
  
S: he escaped?...  
  
Dmn: *nods* somehow  
  
S: wow. it's odd that he's now in this organization that the scientists forced you into.  
  
Dmn: *nods*  
  
S: *Her stomach rumbles* eh heh...  
  
Dmn: Go get something to eat... *eats maybe.. once a week*  
  
S: will you join me?  
  
Dmn: All right  
  
S: *Smile and gets off the bed* so what do you eat? Usually? *Takes his hand to get him off.*  
  
Dmn: Rice...  
  
S:... just rice?  
  
Dmn: *nods*  
  
S: *Has his hand and pulls him gently off the bed* Why just rice?  
  
Dmn: *gets up* that's what they feed me...  
  
S: who feed you? *Has his hand and heads out to the kitchen*  
  
Dmn: My doctor..  
  
S: you're doctor... *Looks at him sadly.* ... *Cheers up suddenly* well then I can cook you a really GOOD meal! *Smile*  
  
Dmn: A good meal?  
  
S: *smiles* yep!  
  
Dmn: ok...  
  
S: *Smiles more* yay! Alright you sit there. *Points at a chair at the table* and I'll be over there cooking *Points at the kitchen were all the other stuff is. She lets go of Damien's hand a bit reluctantly and then heads to the fridge and looks through taking out some items like eggs and meat and some vegetables plus some sauce and walks over to the burners with a frying pan and starts chopping up and cooking up stuff*  
  
Dmn: *sits there confused, only gets fed once a week*  
  
S: so how often do you eat? *Is cooking right now with the frying pan and a wooden spoon*  
  
Dmn: Once a week, if I'm good  
  
S: if you're good?!?! Yikes! That's just plain mean. *Finishes up the food and takes out two plates and puts an even amount on each plate and then gets out two pairs of Chopsticks* You can use these right?  
  
Dmn: *nods*  
  
S: *Smiles* good! *Hands him a plate and chopstics* Stir Fry! *Sits down at another seat and starts eating the stir fry* yum!  
  
(has a bit of soy sauce... because I like a lot of soy sauce. :-D )  
  
Dmn: *nibbles a little at it*  
  
S: *watches him* what do you think? Eats some more smiling* yum yum  
  
Dmn: *nods slowly, eating a bit more*  
  
S: yay! *smiles more and kicks her feet back and forth a little humming happily*  
  
Dmn: *Finishes, ate maybe four bites*  
  
S: *blinks* that's so small! why won't you eat more? you don't like it? *Turns chibi and looks all sad like she's going to cry*  
  
Dmn: I do like it  
  
S: but but... you stopped eating it.... *Looks really sad*  
  
Dmn: I'm full...  
  
S: already?... *blinks and turns normal* why's that?  
  
Dmn: I don't get that much...  
  
S: mew?... well then I'll feed you everyday until you are able to eat more! *Stands up in this funny pose* I will indeed!  
  
Dmn: *giggles*  
  
S: *smiles* well um... hmmm... back to the room or would you like to go for a walk?  
  
Dmn: Whatever you want to...  
  
S: *smile* okay. *Takes his hand again and helps him up out of the chair and heads outside and looks out there to see it's still a clear and sunny day* yay! nice weather. *Wings pop out of her back* great weather to fly in... oh wait... *looks at Damien* hmmm.... *Touches his back and he has wings* there you go You'll keep them as long as we're connected physically some how.  
  
Dmn: *nods* ok  
  
S: *Flaps her wings* what do you think?  
  
( Damien and Silver spend a bunch of time hanging out together and getting to know each other and this is a few days later.)  
  
S: *Gets up in the morning groggily and rubs her eyes.* mew... *Gets dressed and heads into the kitchen she opens the fridge and finds that nothings there* hu... I guess I'll need to go to a local store to get some food. *Leaves a note on the table that she's going to get some groceries and turns into a bird and flys to the nearest store*  
  
Dmn: *splatted on the bed snoring*  
  
S: *Gets to the town and changed back hiding behind some bushes. She happily goes to a store and buys some groceries. But as she's about the head back a group of people from one of the towns she had once been to spot her.*  
  
Person 1: hey You monster! what are you doing still alive? *see's the food* are you trying to steal that food there?  
  
S: No! I bought it!  
  
Person 2: Well that is hard to believe since no one would want to hire a monster like you!  
  
person 3: We can't let her steal now can we!  
  
Dmn: *trailed after and walks up behind her*  
  
people 1 2 & 3: *have her blocked and proceed to beat the shit out of her*  
  
S: *ON the ground in a ball*  
  
Dmn: Excuse me...  
  
Person 1: *Looks back at him* don't bother us. We're busy getting rid of a pest to human kind. *Kicks Silver in the stomach* you like that B(*#$?  
  
S: *Quite*  
  
Dmn: Don't hurt my friend... *growls slightly*  
  
Person 2: Friend that can't be possible. Don't lie for this monsters sake. *kicks her head*  
  
Dmn: *eyes start to glow*  
  
Person 3: *See's Damien's eyes* what the heck?  
  
Dmn: *hisses, fangs lengthening*  
  
S: *Laying on the ground bleeding now and unconscious*  
  
person 1: what the!... he's a monster two! no wonder!  
  
person 2: A lot freakier monster though... *Looks a bit scared now.*  
  
Dmn: *hisses and leaps, tearing into one*  
  
Person 2: AHH!!!! run! *Leaves the one being attacked behind with the rest of them*  
  
S: very silent blood seeping from the wound on her head and in other locations on her*  
  
Dmn: *tears that one apart and picks her up*  
  
S: *Whimpers*  
  
Dmn: *takes her home with the food*  
  
H: *Mumbles in his sleep and pulls Duo closer*  
  
S: *Limp in his hands*  
  
D: *Snuggles closer to him*  
  
Dmn: *puts her on the bed, throws the food in the fridge, and clumsily starts trying to fix her up*  
  
S: *moans and tosses her head as she's starting to come to*  
  
H: *Sleeping soundly*  
  
S: *Opens her eyes slightly*... where.... *Closes her eyes as the light hurts them right now*  
  
Dmn: Just rest...  
  
S: *Has her eyes closed* what... happened...?  
  
Dmn: they hurt you...  
  
S: they... oh yah... those three... they always did hate me the most....  
  
S: almost killed me once too.  
  
Dmn: Only two now...  
  
S: only two?... did you... kill them?  
  
Dmn: One of them...  
  
S: ahh... *Doesn't know what to think of it her head hurts to much. She puts her hand to her head*... how?  
  
Dmn: You don't want to know...  
  
S: oh... *Moans softly at the pain*  
  
Dmn: rest...  
  
S: I would love to but I think I have a Concussion... it would be really bad for me to sleep now. I wouldn't wake up  
  
Dmn: Then stay awake...  
  
S: *nods slightly and bites her lip her eyes starting to open a little*... how did you find me? I thought you were here asleep?  
  
Dmn: *sidesteps it again* Do you need anything?  
  
S: something to keep me awake... *Looks at him* Damien... don't dog out of the question.  
  
Dmn: I'll get you some coffee... *sidesteps it again*  
  
S: Damien!... *Winces* oww...  
  
Dmn: Shh  
  
S: mew...  
  
S: please Damien... why won't you tell me? It's a simple question.  
  
Dmn: I'll get you that coffee... *goes out*  
  
S: *Sighs* why won't he answer?...  
  
(he teleported, he just did, he doesn't even know what he did)  
  
S: *Closes her eyes picking up that he doesn't trust her* he doesn't trust me... *Mumbles* why am I not surprised. I'm a monster...  
  
Dmn: *brings her back the coffee*  
  
S: *her eyes are closed and she's thinking bad things about herself now so she looks very sad too*  
  
Dmn: Here you go...  
  
S: *Opens her eyes they look at little watery and she takes it gently into her hands* thank you...  
  
welcome... *sits on the edge of the bed*  
  
S: *tries to take a sip and forget it's practically impossible to drink things when you're laying down. SO a lot of the hot coffee spills on her. She jerks which hurts her more and the coffee falls all over her* ow..... *Burned a little were ever the coffee hit her. she turns over on her side and curls up into a ball*  
  
Dmn: *whimpers softly*  
  
S: *She's curled up facing away from Damien and tears are falling from her eyes "Why do I have to be such a monster... WHY!?!?" Sniffles*  
  
Dmn: You aren't a monster... *puts cream on the burns*  
  
S: *Whimpers*  
  
he can read her mind  
  
Dmn: You aren't...  
  
S: *Winces at the cream and then sighs eventually very tempted to fall asleep*  
  
Dmn: *keeps putting on the cream*  
  
S: *Considers falling asleep just so that she can die and free the world of her. Closes her eyes Curling up tighter*  
  
Dmn: Don't sleep... *quietly*  
  
S: But.. then you wouldn't have to try and be nice to me... and the world would be better...  
  
Dmn: I don't have to try... you're my friend  
  
S: *Looks away sad thinking about how he doesn't trust her and then remembers he's been reading her mind so she quickly stops thinking that so she doesn't hurt him...*  
  
Dmn: *caught it anyway and looks down* Its not that easy to trust...  
  
S: ... I'm sorry...  
  
Dmn: I am trying... *sighs*  
  
S: you don't have to.... I'm sorry... I'm not a trustworthy person... *"Instead I'm a monster..." Sigh*  
  
_______  
  
Alright That's the end of Chapter Three. Please give me reviews on What you think of it and maybe some things that could use some work. Again flames and Comments are Welcome. ~Michiru 


	4. Roleplaying Goodness 4 lemon

Role playing goodness! 4!!! By Michiru ~~~ At long last I have updated. took me long enough huh. Gomen nasi! *bows many times* I haven't been able to talk with Dou lately and continue this RP. So I'm not even sure if it will be able to get finished. if it Does. Well be HAPPY! By the way. Warning of a OVERLY HIGH intensity of Lemon. So enjoy to you're hearts content.  
  
YAY! now... um...where were we? ~~~~~  
  
Dmn: *caught it anyway and looks down* Its not that easy to trust...  
  
S: ... I'm sorry...  
  
Dmn: I am trying... *sighs*  
  
S: you don't have to.... I'm sorry... I'm not a trustworthy person... *"Instead I'm a monster..." Sigh*  
  
D: You aren't a monster...  
  
S: I am! why do you think so many people call me that?  
  
D: Because they don't know you  
  
S: oh they know me. They've watched me grow up. And called me a monster the whole time  
  
S: *Sigh* it doesn't matter anyways Damien... but thank you. *Closes her eyes as her back is turned to him*  
  
Dmn: You don't deserve to be treated like that  
  
S: I do and they do it anyways... *starts drifting off to sleep*  
  
Dmn: *Sighs and pets her hair*  
  
S: *Is very close to drifting off to sleep and to death*  
  
Dmn: *whines trying to keep her awake*  
  
S: *Blinks a little and turns on her back to look at him she looks up at him with almost blank eyes.*  
  
Dmn: Don't sleep...  
  
S: *just keeps looking at him with a blank look*  
  
Dmn: *just tries to keep her awake*  
  
S: *Closes her eyes Is very close to dieing*  
  
Dmn: *Shakes her*  
  
S: *Blinks waking up now and looking at him* wha?... neh? *Turns into a kitty* mew?  
  
Dmn: Are you awake now?  
  
S: "Yes!... what happened?" *Blinks at him again and turns back to herself*  
  
Dmn: You have a concussion  
  
S: oh... yah... *Rubs her head* no wonder I was getting overly depressed.  
  
Dmn: *sighs*  
  
S: *blinks and sits up slowly* are you okay?.... *She touches his shoulder* I'm sorry Damien... I didn't mean to make you depressed too...  
  
Dmn: I was worried about you  
  
S: I... *blinks again and smiles* =) thank you.  
  
Dmn: welcome...  
  
S: *Hugs him gently and pulls back trying not to make her wounds reopen and hurt her more* I'm sorry to be such a burden to you.  
  
Dmn: You aren't a burden...  
  
S: are you sure? *Looks at him with pleading eyes*  
  
Dmn: *nods* I'm sure  
  
S: Good *Sighs*... now if only I could go to sleep... I would love that right now...  
  
Dmn: *shakes his head* you are still in danger  
  
S: I know... But I WISH I could go to sleep  
  
Dmn: You can soon...  
  
S: yah... I can...  
  
S: *Rubs her eyes* but how long... I lost track of time  
  
Dmn: About another hour...  
  
S: *sighs* to long! *Lays back down* how am I going to stay awake for an hour?  
  
Dmn: I don't know...  
  
S: *sighs* mew...  
  
(he's being a weakling! Man I sound like Wufey)  
  
(he's shy)  
  
(shy?... shy in what? he was rather out there when he said she was his friend?)  
  
(He doesn't really know how to react with people, speaking he's always been caged)  
  
Dmn; *looks down feeling helpless*  
  
S: *Looks at him and tilts her head and puts her hand under his chin* you okay?  
  
Dmn: *nods a little*  
  
S: *Looks at him and tilts her head stroking his hair and bangs*  
  
Dmn: *hates feeling so helpless*  
  
S: *Looks up at him* Damien you're not helpless... you're helping by just being here.  
  
Dmn: But I don't really know what to do...  
  
S: you don't have to... *smiles at him and strokes his cheek and hair entranced with her fingers running through his hair and her skin against his*  
  
Dmn: *looks at her with those sadly innocent eyes*  
  
Puppy look! AWWW!  
  
S: *Looks into his eyes completely in love.* Damien...  
  
Dmn: *still has that look* Hm...?  
  
S: *Bites her lower lip as she feels something odd in the pit of her stomach*.. uh... nothing...  
  
S: * Looks at him thinking "What's this pain in my chest?"*  
  
Dmn: *has the same feeling, picking up on her thoughts*  
  
S: *Bites her lower lip again* um....  
  
Dmn: *looks very very shy now*  
  
S: do you feel it too?... *looks up at him*  
  
Dmn: *nods a little* What is it...?  
  
S: I... don't know. I've never heard of it before... I don't think it's a disease.  
  
Dmn: It doesnt hurt...  
  
S: no... but... then it does...  
  
S*Thinks of a way to describe it.* it... like a tightening in the chest... *thinks* oh! it's the heart!  
  
Dmn: *nods a little*  
  
S: *Thinks of some song she's heard of that has to deal with the heart... and sighs*  
  
(She knows absolutly nothing of love)  
  
(neither does he)  
  
Dmn: *sighs a little too*  
  
S: maybe Heero and Duo know?  
  
Dmn: We could ask him...  
  
S: I think they know a little bit more about this stuff then I do...  
  
Dmn: *nods*  
  
H: *Just woke up and is no dressed and letting duo sleep while he eats some food in the kitchen*  
  
D: *sleeping quietly, has almost completely recovered*  
  
S: *Pulls herself up out of bed and starts to push herself off and winces when her foot touches the ground*  
  
Dmn: Careful... *helps her*  
  
S: *smiles at him* thanks. *Feels that tightening in her chest again*  
  
Dmn: *blushes a little and helps her*  
  
S: *Takes his help and wobbles to the door her ankle twisted and sore*  
  
Dmn: *Supports her* Where do you want to go?  
  
S: I think he's in the kitchen so there first. *Leans against him for support*  
  
Dmn: *nods and just picks her up, carrying her in there* (in arms)  
  
S: *Blinks* mew?  
  
Dmn: *Settles her gently in a chair*  
  
S: thank you Damien... *smiles at him slightly blushing*  
  
H: *Looks up at them* hn?  
  
Dmn: *sits down by her blushing slightly*  
  
S: Um.... heero?  
  
H: hn?  
  
S: we... um... we have a question to ask you.  
  
H: *nods*  
  
D: *stretches languidly and yawns, waking up*  
  
S: well... we both have a problem... we um... *Thinks* um... i don't know how to explain it exactly... but... we have this tightening in our chests... and i not sure but I think it's our hearts.  
  
H: ah...  
  
D: *pulls on some clothes and comes bouncing out, didn't even bother to braid his loose hair* Ohiyo!  
  
H: *Looks up at him and points at Damien and Silver* they have a problem  
  
S: *blinks and blushes* what?...  
  
D: Houston, we have a problem! *snuggles to Heero comfortably*  
  
S: *Blushes more* mew...  
  
H: they *Points at them* are in love.  
  
S: *blushes even more* love?... what's that?  
  
D: Ahh... *wisely*  
  
S: what is love?!  
  
D: *starts to smirk* welll...  
  
S: what is it?!?!  
  
H: *Looks at them* pain and joy  
  
D: *nods* expecially in the a.. *gets his mouth covered by Heero*  
  
S: *blinks* what do you mean?  
  
H: *looks at Duo*  
  
D: *licks the inside of his hand*  
  
H: *Nibbles his ear and whispers* don't tempt me.  
  
S: *Blushes more* you mean... what you two do in bed?... that can't be what love is.  
  
D: You know I love to tempt you.. *whispers back*  
  
H: *grins and then frowns and looks at her* it can be.  
  
D: its part of it... *rests comfortably against him*  
  
S: mew...  
  
D: Its... hard to explain...  
  
S: *Has little spirally eyes and looks really confused* mew.....  
  
D: Love is... being completely open to the person you're in love with, feeling completely safe and wanted... never having to worry that you're going to do something wrong and make them upset... *gets a dreamy look*  
  
H: Hn... *thinks* and... caring deeply for them... and what duo and I is just a way of showing that.  
  
S: mew....  
  
D: You are accepted for who you are... no matter how bakaish that may be *grins up at Heero*  
  
H: *Smiles down at him*  
  
S:.... *Watches them* oh... so it's like you two  
  
D: *Smiles and nods, giving Heero that completely adoring look*  
  
S: oh.. but... would that involve having kids?  
  
D: Um... not necessarily... that was... unplanned...  
  
S: okay! :D  
  
D: *smiles a little snuggling more back into Heero*  
  
S: *Looks back at Damien* do you understand Damien?  
  
Dmn: *nods*  
  
S: *sends "Are you sure or are you just nodding you're head?" *  
  
Dmn: ~I understand~  
  
D: *turns and snuggles to Heero tucking his head up under his chin*  
  
S: *"okay... Um.." looks back at Duo and Heero "Do you think we should leave them to there snuggling?"*  
  
Dmn: ~they seem to be enjoying it~  
  
S: * "yah they do... I wonder if that also means love?... to many things work with love... I'm so confused and my head is spinning... I'm glad an hour's gone by now because I don't think I can stay up much longer..." starts to fall out of the chair losing control of herself*  
  
Dmn: *catches her quickly and takes her to bed*  
  
D: *Doesn't even notice, has his eyes shut resting against Heero*  
  
H: *Watches them go and goes back to holding Duo close*  
  
S: *Clutches to him as the world is spinning*  
  
Dmn: *puts her into bed gently*  
  
D: *nuzzles against his neck, purring very softly*  
  
S: *Is laid out now onto the bed all beautiful with slightly ripped clothes and bandages and her hair flowing about her all anime style. her eyes closed as she's starting to fall deeply asleep*  
  
H: To bad I can't take you yet *Holds him close*  
  
D: Mm... just hold me... *softly*  
  
Dmn: *lays beside her*  
  
S: *Unconsciously snuggles up to him and grips his shirt weekly in her hand*  
  
H: I am... *Holds him tight and nuzzles his neck*  
  
D: *with him loves to be held, because he feels safe*  
  
Dmn: *curls up around her*  
  
S:*Sighs contentedly and is asleep and out of it now*  
  
Dmn: *falls asleep too*  
  
H: *Warmth and all that. Holds him close feeling protective and happy*  
  
(And now we skip a little bit)  
  
(yeah, till Duo's well hehe)  
  
(hey! not THAT far!)  
  
((another couple days and he'll be ok))  
  
(I want to see when they wake up... OH! It's been about a week now... okay how about tomorrow is when he's done healing)  
  
S: *eyes twitch a little when the sun of the next day starts shining down on the two sleeping and snuggling forms and her hands tighten around Damien* mew...  
  
Dmn: mm...  
  
D: *is curled up against Heero asleep, the babies have been good*  
  
S: *Her arms wrap around his waist more and her head nuzzles his shoulder*  
  
Dmn: *snuggles closer*  
  
D: mm... *stirs a little in his sleep*  
  
S: *Shivers as his groin rubs against her*  
  
H: *Snoring loud as usual*  
  
D: *snuggles more*  
  
H: *Smiles in his sleep*  
  
D: *starts nibbling and licking in his sleep*  
  
S: Damien... *Whispers in her sleep as she slowly comes to. and feels a warmth about her and doesn't want to leave*  
  
Dmn: *is happy*  
  
S: *Opens her eyes sleepily and can't see for there is cloth in front of her eyes* mew?  
  
H: *Shivers* mmm  
  
Dmn: *is still asleep*  
  
S: *Pulls back a little so she can see who she's cuddled up with but she already figures it's Damien*  
  
D: *keeps nibbling*  
  
Dmn: *happily asleep*  
  
S: *Sighs and leans her head against the pillow and takes one hand to stroke his cheek*  
  
Dmn: *nuzzles against her hand*  
  
S: *Smiles and runs her hand against his face and hair*  
  
Dmn: *purrs*  
  
S: *smiles even more* you cutey...*smiles* and I love you. *Strokes his cheek and hair more*  
  
Dmn: *snuggles more to her*  
  
D: *nibbling and licking, and all while asleep*  
  
S: *Groans softly as he snuggles more so against the thing between her legs*  
  
H: *Flips Duo on the bed in his sleep and nibbles on his ear*  
  
D: Mm... *rubs against him wrapping his arms around his neck*  
  
talented sleepers lol  
  
Dmn: *rubs against her lightly*  
  
S: *Is getting wet down there* Damien... *Nuzzles his shoulder and shivers again*  
  
H: *Growls low in his throat and kisses along duo's neck*  
  
Dmn: *is doing it unconsciously*  
  
D: *moans moving his head to the side to expose the curve of his neck*  
  
S: *Tightens her grip on his shirt growing hot* Damien... *moans*  
  
H: *Starts nibbling and kissing along him*  
  
D: *moans arching up slightly, is hypersensitive especially right under his ear*  
  
H: *Knows even in his sleep and is taking advantage*  
  
Dmn: *stirs slightly*  
  
(Damien must be getting hard even if he is sleeping)  
  
S: *Panting against his shirt eyes closed*  
  
D: *moans again shuddering, making breathy mewling noises*  
  
Dmn: *starts to nibble along her shoulder, somewhere between asleep and awake now*  
  
H: *Starts to wake up but it doesn't matter he'll keep going anyways*  
  
S: *Shivers* mew  
  
Dmn: *licks up the side of her neck*  
  
D: *can make some incredibly sexy noises without even being awake*  
  
S: *moans softly and rubs against his* Damien...  
  
Dmn: *wakes up all the way pulling her close to him*  
  
H: *Nibbles and kisses and licks and his hands moves down to other places*  
  
S: *opens her eyes which are a little hazy now and looks up at him*  
  
Dmn: *kisses her*  
  
D: *is moaning and thrashing, opens his eyes*  
  
what a way to wake up  
  
S: *Never been kissed before but opens up to the kiss*  
  
Dmn: *never kissed anyone before but isn't doing bad at it*  
  
H: *Smiles and nuzzles his neck* you're mine  
  
S: *Moans into his lips and closes her eyes*  
  
D: mm... always...  
  
Dmn: *kisses deeper*  
  
S: *pulls herself tighter against him still kissing*  
  
H: *grins and nibbles along his neck and close to his lips bit not quite there. Exquisite torture*  
  
D: *moans, pressing closer to him*  
  
Dmn: *runs his hands slowly down her chest, feeling*  
  
H: *Finally takes his lips*  
  
D: *kisses back hard, arching his body to him*  
  
S: *Shivers and moans against his lips pushing herself more to his touch*  
  
H: *Rubs his body against Duo's*  
  
Dmn: *shifts positions, moving over her a little and explores with his mouth too*  
  
D: *gasps arching back to him*  
  
B1: *starts to cry*  
  
wouldnt ya know it hehehe  
  
H: *Blinks and looks up*  
  
D: *moans and whimpers* Not nowww...  
  
S: Damien.... *Moans and whimpers panting*  
  
Dmn: *has managed to get her clothes off, still exploring her body with his fingers and mouth*  
  
H: I can't stop them...  
  
S: *Arches against his hands and fingers and mouth* ah!  
  
D: *groans and wiggles out from under him, getting up with a sigh to check the baby, cursing under his breath, body still trembling*  
  
Dmn: *keeps at it, exploring further and further down*  
  
S: *Her hands are running along his body though and is pulling off his clothes little by little*  
  
H: *Watches the now Nude Duo and smiles*  
  
S: *Panting heavily eyes closed*  
  
Dmn: *dips his head... lower*  
  
D: *croons softly to the baby shifting to parent mode the moment the baby is in his arms, finding what's wrong and changing him and his brother before putting them back in the crib*  
  
S: AHHhhh! *Arches and twisted head back and forth "what are you doing to me! I feel like I'm on fire.... and I can barley think strait!"*  
  
Dmn: *feels the same way, nibbling and licking what he found there*  
  
H: *Hears the passion filled scream and looks up* they finally figured that part out  
  
S: *moans loudly* ahh....  
  
D: *looks up and smirks, still has an agenda of his own up his sleeve and saunters back to bed*  
  
H: *Looks at the nude Duo with a tilt of his head* hn?  
  
D: *smirks wickedly a split second before pouncing him*  
  
Dmn: *continues*  
  
H: *blinks happily*  
  
S: *Moans and runs her legs back and forth arching again and again with her head twisting against the pillow*  
  
D: *kisses him, letting him be dominant and flip him over*  
  
Dmn: *slowly starts nibbling back up her stomach*  
  
(Duo might not act submissive, but he is extremely so with Heero)  
  
S: *Groans missing his lips there and runs her hands through his hair looking up at him pleading him for a kiss*  
  
Dmn: *leans up and kisses her, at the same time moving over her all the way*  
  
H: *Does just that and kisses him deeply and begins playing with Duo down there again*  
  
D: *gasps and moans, arching against him*  
  
S: *Runs her legs up so her knee's are bent and continues the kiss her hands running down his back*  
  
H: *pulls off his clothes as well and starts to kiss and nibble lower*  
  
Dmn: *nudges against her slightly*  
  
D: *gasps and pants, moaning and thrashing his head lightly*  
  
S: *Gasps*  
  
H: *Starts to suck and take him in*  
  
D: *makes inarticulate noises, arching his back up sharply*  
  
Dmn: *kisses her again pushing in slightly*  
  
S: *Makes odd noises and pushes against him*  
  
H: *Starts to bob his head and such HARD*  
  
Dmn: *pushes all the way in and stays still a minute*  
  
D: *Screams out sharply arching his back up*  
  
S: *Whimpers at the pain and clutches to him for a little*  
  
H: *Bobs and sucks HARDER*  
  
Dmn: *nuzzles making soft noises*  
  
D: *Screams out again louder, changing to a shriek before breaking hard*  
  
S: *When it fades away she turns her face to look at him*  
  
H: *Drinks him all in*  
  
Dmn: *moves just a little, glancing up slightly hearing the shriek*  
  
D: *falls back against the bed panting*  
  
S: *Moans softly at the movement and looks over a little as well and then nibbles on his neck*  
  
Dmn: *dismisses is quickly and starts moving slowly against her*  
  
H: *Panting a little as well and waits for Duo to get his breath back*  
  
S: mmm.... *Eyes close now and lolled back in pleasure*  
  
D: *is one happy little Shinigami... but wants more, catching his breath quickly*  
  
Dmn:* starts to move harder and faster*  
  
S: *Gasps and groans pushing against him as he moves more*  
  
Dmn: *picks it up faster and harder, nibbling and licking her all over*  
  
H: *Grins down at him* not done yet. *Opens duo's legs and grabs some lubredent*  
  
D: Mm... *licks his lips panting lightly* Hurry...  
  
S: *Moans* Damien... *Arches into him*  
  
H: *Runs one finger inside duo stretching him out and soon adds many more*  
  
D: *jerks and gasps slightly in pain at first, is still a little sore, but adjusts quickly and bucks back to him* Heeeroooo... *uses that throaty voice that drives him up the wall*  
  
Dmn: *moves faster and harder, hitting her spot*  
  
H: *Growls down at him and starts to pump him with his fingers*  
  
S: *Screams in pleasure as fireworks appear in her eyes*  
  
D: *moans arching his back, throwing his head back*  
  
Dmn: *keeps hitting it now that he found it*  
  
S: Damien! *Cries out as she is so close now and she moans loudly*  
  
Dmn: *is close too and panting, moves even harder*  
  
H: *Pumps harder and runs his hands up and down duo's man part*  
  
S: *Screams again ready but not just yet ready to fall*  
  
D: *shudders harder arching his back more* Heero... please... *panting*  
  
H: *nods* hn... *Pulls back his fingers and starts to push himself in slower. He's a LOT bigger then his fingers together are*  
  
D: *shudders and tenses panting, trying to adjust since its been a while and he's had twins since the last time*  
  
H: *Is going slow because he knows duo's going to have problems and pushes in slowly*  
  
Dmn: *slams in once more even harder*  
  
D: *Catches his breath and furrows his eyebrows, slowly adjusting to it again*  
  
S: Damien! *Cries one last time arching and breaking her body feeling like it's broken into tiny little pieces and falling into complete and total heaven as her body clenches around him*  
  
Dmn: *cries out slightly and breaks too, falling over her*  
  
H: *Still going slowly in*  
  
D: *squirms getting tired of his pace and pushes back hard, taking him all the way with a hiss*  
  
S: *Panting hard and isn't quite back to reality yet*  
  
Dmn: *completely out if it*  
  
H: *Strokes duo's face* are you okay?  
  
D: *nuzzles against his hand panting, waiting for the pain to fade, nods after a second*  
  
S: *Wraps her legs around him as reality is starting to come back*  
  
Dmn: *is laying over her panting*  
  
H: *Kisses duo and starts to pump into him slowly at first*  
  
S: *Nuzzles his shoulder* mm....  
  
D: *is a little tense at first but concentrates on the kiss, pain fading slowly into pleasure*  
  
Dmn: *hugs her close* 


End file.
